When I Carried You Home
by BBCdisney
Summary: Anna and Kristoff actually met as children, and he was her only friend on all the lonely days she had without Elsa. The only problem: Anna doesn't remember any of it. (This is my first FanFiction so please comment with your constructive criticism.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is not a chapter, and I apologiz for that. Somehow the chapter didn't load! Sorry. **As I said in my summary I am new at this so please bare with me. I would like to thank my very first reviewer for noting my mistake in their comment. (Without you, I would've had no idea that the story didn't upload.) Remember, I need to be criticised to improve my writing skills, and if you have suggestions or prompts, please put them in the comment section. Thanks! I hope you enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2

When I Carried You Home

Chapter 1

(Kristoff-6, Anna-5; one week before Elsa incident)

Kristoff peeked out from behind the wooden cart he was hiding behind. He wanted to catch a glimpse of the royal family as they greeted the citizens of Arendelle. There was a grand end-of-winter festival going on, and Kristoff didn't think he would ever see so many people gathered in the streets for one event again. He spotted the two princesses: the older, Princess Elsa, stuck close to her parents, and seemed too shy to really want to talk to anyone. She just kept tucking her white-blonde hair behind her ear shyly, and occasionally cracking a smile.

The younger, Princess Anna, was the exact opposite of her sister. She waved to people, and seemed to radiate excitement. She kept tugging at her sister; begging for a playmate, but Elsa just shook her head and gave her little sister a sad smile. Sven moved up behind Kristoff; accidentally pushing him out of his hiding place. He quickly lost his balance and fell on some of the last of the wet snow, and as he started to get up, a little hand not much smaller than his own appeared in front of him.

"Hi," the red-headed owner of the hand exclaimed. "I'm Anna," Kristoff glanced around quickly to make sure the little princess was talking to him, which made her giggle. "We're the only people over here silly. I saw you fall. Are you okay? ... Can you talk? ... What's your name?"

"My name is Kristoff," he replied; taking Anna's outstretched hand and shaking it. She pulled him quickly to his feet, and he blushed when he realized that she hadn't let go of his hand.

"I like that name," she replied; grinning from ear to ear. She gasped, and put her hands together; looking as if she suddenly had the most wonderful idea. Then she leaned really close to him, and whispered in his ear. "Do you want to build a snowman with me? My sister won't play with me."

Kristoff thought for a moment as she looked at him with pleading eyes. He couldn't be seen building a snowman with a little girl. He was almost seven years old after all. But Anna's hopeful blue eyes convinced him, and he nodded. The five year-old clapped her hands excitedly, and grabbed his hand. "Wait," he protested as she started pulling him off. He had momentarily forgotten his reindeer friend. As if reading his mind, Sven emerged from their former hiding place, and Anna gasped happily once again.

"You have a reindeer?" she exclaimed; reaching out to stroke the animal's nose.

"Sven, Anna. Anna, Sven," Kristoff said smiling. Anna laughed as Sven licked her hand in approval. Then they went off together to a nearby pile of snow, and started attempting to make the snowman's body. They were both too small to push the giant snowball where they wanted it to be though, and as they struggled they heard footsteps approaching.

"What are you doing Anna?" Princess Elsa asked, and Kristoff tapped the little princess on her shoulder to get her attention. Anna turned around at his touch.

"Elsa!" she cried joyfully. "You have to help us build our snowman!" Anna ran to her sister, and dragged her over to the ball of snow. All three of them were able to heap the snow together, and Elsa found some twigs for the arms. Kristoff found some coal for the eyes, and Anna stuck tiny twigs in the top of the snowman's head for hair. The three children and reindeer stood admiring their creation, and then Anna suddenly started walking around the snowman in circles.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked; earning a small glance from Elsa. She looked at him intently with her bright blue eyes as if she had forgotten he was there before.

"He... or she, needs a name," Anna explained simply; continuing her pacing. Then Elsa turned to Kristoff.

"What's your name?" she asked him quietly.

"Kristoff, and the reindeer is Sven." Elsa smiled and nodded. Then Kristoff got an idea. "Hey Anna," he called. "How about we call him Olaf?" Anna smiled again, and Kristoff decided that he liked it best when Anna smiled.

"Yes!" she replied; hugging the snowman. Then she ran over to Kristoff. "And he likes warm hugs," she added as she hugged Kristoff tightly. He blushed again, and Elsa giggled at him. Then they heard voices in the distance.

"Oh Anna, we have to go!" Elsa said; taking her little sister by the hand.

"Oh," Anna sighed sadly. "When can we play again Kristoff?"

"Well, I'm going out with the ice harvesters to learn how to get ice," he said; although he nor Anna knew what a "harvester" was. "We can meet here next week though." Anna nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye Kristoff!" she called as Elsa gently lead her away. "See you next week!" He waved to her. Then he and Sven spotted the ice harvesters loading up their sleds.

"Come on, Sven!" Kristoff said as he jumped on the reindeer's back. They rode off towards the sleds, and barely made it in time. Kristoff looked back; hopeful that he could see the royal family in the festival again, but he couldn't. He shrugged his shoulders at Sven, and curled up to sleep on their tiny sled; dreaming of snowmen and the little red-headed princess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again! This is the author's note, so if you don't read it you will miss out on... stuff. I have uploaded another lovely chapter for the people I have just observed are following my story. (Conveniently, I happened to have Chapter 2 ready to go! Yay!) Enjoy! Once again, sorry about the mishap! P.S. I also apologize for movie spoilers, and for the fact that I probably will mess up on the lines that come from the movie because I am doing it from memory and have only seen the movie twice. Ok, I'm just going to shut up now, and let you read.**

**BY THE WAY, I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 2

Six days later...

Kristoff had enjoyed harvesting ice; even though he wasn't very good at it yet. The early spring air kept his single block of ice cold as Sven began to pull the sled back towards Arandelle. Kristoff was very proud of his little block of ice, and he could hardly wait to tell Anna all about his adventurous week. The night wind blew gently, and he shivered. Maybe sitting on top his block of ice was not the best idea. Kristoff was too excited to care about the cold though, and he and Sven continued travelling into the night.

Anna rolled over to face the window, and the lights outside danced over her eyelids. She sat up quickly, and gasped. The sky was awake, and the lights were dancing in a special way that seemed as if it was meant just for her. How could she possibly go back to sleep when the sky looked so beautiful?

She hopped down from her bed and scurried over to Elsa's. "Elsa," Anna whispered as she peeked over the edge. When her sister didn't budge Anna struggled up on top of the bed. Then she got on Elsa's back. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" she urged. Elsa groaned.

"Anna, go back to sleep," the older princess mumbled. Anna lied down on Elsa's back.

"But I can't sleep. The sky is awake, so I'm awake. So I have to play."

"Go play by yourself." Elsa gently pushed her little sister off the bed, and Anna screwed up her face in a pout as she hit the floor. Then she grinned, and climbed back up on the bed. There was only one way to get Elsa to play with her.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Anna asked mischievously. Elsa smiled. She couldn't say no to that.

What neither of them knew though, was that it would be the last time they would really spend time together for a very long time.

The horses rode by so fast Kristoff barely had time to react. He watched the two horses continue on their way as ice spread out on the ground behind them. "Ice?" he exclaimed; eying the frost on the ground. Then he quickly detached Sven from the sled, and jumped up on his back. They followed the path of ice to a mossy place surrounded by stones.

They crept up behind some stones to see what was happening as they heard the king plead for help. Kristoff became frightened. He could see Anna. She was shivering in her mother's arms, and a white streak had appeared in her hair. All of a sudden, the stones rolled out, and revealed themselves to be trolls. Then the stone Kristoff and Sven were hidden behind moved.

"Shh," the troll ordered. "I'm trying to hear." Then she glanced at the boy and the reindeer. "Y'all are cute. I'm gonna keep you." She squeezed the two of them close, and they watched as the troll leader healed Anna. Soon after, the royal family left, and the troll took Kristoff and Sven to the others. "Look what I found!" she called out.

Suddenly, every girl troll was surrounding them; crying, "Oh, how cute! Let me see them! Can we keep them?" Kristoff hid behind Sven as much as possible until the troll leader silenced everyone.

"Move out of the way," he said, and the others obeyed. Kristoff remained behind Sven; honestly a bit frightened of the troll leader. He couldn't be very cruel though. He had just healed Anna, so he wasn't heartless. "Come out where I can see you little one," he said. "My old eyes aren't what they used to be." Kristoff moved shyly out into the open. The old troll smiled. "What's your name son?"

"Kristoff, sir" he mumbled in return. "And this is Sven," he added quickly; gesturing to the reindeer. The old troll nodded.

"I am Pabbie." He shook Kristoff's hand gently, and sat down in front of the blonde-headed boy. "Now, why have you come here?"

"I followed my friend here. You healed her." Pabbie nodded.

"That I did," he said. "Now what were you doing out in the night like this alone?" Kristoff quickly told Pabbie of his ice-harvesting escapade, which the trolls found rather amusing. Pabbie silenced their chatter though; looking serious. "Kristoff," he began solemnly. "Where is your family?" Kristoff looked down at his toes. He hadn't had a family since he was four.

"They're... um... they're gone sir."The trolls sighed in sadness for the little boy, and the troll who found him stepped up next to Pabbie.

"Well we can be his family then, can't we?" she said, and all the others nodded in agreement. Pabbie smiled, and lifted Kristoff's chin.

"Of course we will," he said kindly. All the trolls cheered, and the boy and reindeer were attacked with hugs. And for the first time in forever, Kristoff felt at home.

**Review. Please review, comment, or whatever word people use!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. Welcome to the next chapter! I will most likely be adding one or two chapters a day. They are very short, and I already have about seven written out. After Chapter 7 it will probably take a little longer. I have time though, so the story should be finished within the week. I just thought you should know what to expect. Okay. Here we go.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 3

The next day...

When Anna awoke she was in her parents' bed. Her mother sat on the edge of the bed, and looked relieved when her little girl's eyes met her own. Anna furrowed her brow in confusion, and sat up quickly. "Why am I here, Mama?" she asked. Her mother gently touched her tiny shoulders; trying to get her to lie back down.

"Please lie back down Anna," the queen pleaded. "You're making me nervous. You were very sick last night, and we didn't want you to get Elsa sick so we brought you in here." She softly passed her hand over the five year-old's hair; pausing at the white streak in it that frightened her so much. The queen felt guilty for lying to her daughter, but she reminded herself that it was for the best. Then she tried to make Anna lie down again; paranoid that she would suddenly have a relapse if she didn't rest up.

"I don't wanna lie down!" the little girl protested; squirming away from her mother and jumping down onto the floor.

"Anna please," her mother started as she moved towards her. Then Anna smiled; thinking her mother must have been playing a game with her.

"Catch me if you can!" she cried; running out of the room as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. Anna knew her mother would be quick enough to catch her, so she quickly rounded a corner and hid behind a knight's armor.

"Anna!" she heard her mother call desperately as she continued past her down the hall. The little princess silently giggled, and snuck quickly back the way she had come. Anna ran all the way back to her room, and opened the door so she could get Elsa in on the game.

"Elsa, come quick!" she called as she shoved the door open. "Mama and I are-" Anna's heart sank. All of Elsa's things were gone. It was as if she didn't exist. Anna pouted, and closed the door so she could get dressed. She sat on the floor and waited after she was dressed; hoping her sister would return soon, but nothing happened. Soon she heard footsteps, and a voice called her from the hallway.

"Anna?" Elsa called.

"Here I am!" she promptly answered. She dashed out into the hallway to meet her sister, but was met with the sight of her going into the room across the hall. "What are you doing?" Elsa stared at the white streak in her baby sister's hair, and reminded herself of the person she had to be. Her lip began to quiver as she made eye contact with Anna.

"I'm sorry Anna," she said. "We can't play together anymore. I just wanted to tell you that Mama and Papa are looking for you." Then she closed the door and locked it. Anna suddenly got mad. Elsa couldn't just stop playing with her. That wasn't fair. Anna was just about to start hitting the door and throwing a tantrum; as sometimes five year-olds did. She heard her parents calling for her though, so she quickly headed for the stairs.

She slid down the banister, and slipped out the first window she could find. The cool spring air calmed her a little, but she wasn't ready to go back to the castle just yet. Then Anna remembered something.

"Kristoff!" she exclaimed; remembering that she and Kristoff had planned to meet that day. The princess snuck around the back of the castle, and dragged out the two-seater bike that she and Elsa had shared. She couldn't ride very well yet so the bike had training wheels, but Anna knew it would be the fastest way to get where she wanted to go.

She snuck the bike through the palace gate as a cart was allowed in, and started peddling through the streets of Arendelle. Her troubles with Elsa all but forgotten, Anna rode to the spot where Olaf had first been built and waited for Kristoff to arrive. The last snow of winter was all but gone, but the large tree she hadn't noticed before would be a perfect marker for her and Kristoff to meet at. Anna decided right then that the tree would be only hers and Kristoff's.

"This is our little secret, so don't tell anyone," she whispered to the tree. "Not even Elsa."

**Sorry. This was really just a bad chapter. I don't like the way it turned out. Maybe I'll come back and fix it, but I want to know what you think first. Please leave a comment!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Sven suddenly lurched forward; almost hurling Kristoff onto the ground. The reindeer was running energetically toward the tree where Olaf the snowman had first been created. Kristoff spotted Anna sitting under it, and forced Sven to slow down; quietly scolding the excited reindeer. As he slowly approached her, he reminded himself of what Pabbie had told him not to say in front of Anna. He wasn't allowed to discuss Elsa's powers; even though he had just found out about them. He couldn't tell her about the trolls either, but he wasn't sure why.

Anna stood up abruptly as he hopped off of Sven, and her little face lit up at the sight of him. "Kristoff!" she called as she sprinted over and embraced him. Her smile disappeared as she released him though. "Elsa won't play with me anymore," she said sadly. "So we'll have to play by ourselves."

Anna turned around and started chattering about the tree, and how it would be their tree, but Kristoff barely heard her. He was too busy staring at the white streak in her hair. It worried him, but she seemed fine so he didn't say anything.

"Well, what would you like to do then?" Kristoff asked kindly. Anna shrugged, and got really close to him. Then she reached over and poked him.

"Tag! You're it!" she squealed; letting out a happy shriek as Kristoff attempted to tag her. She dodged his hand, and ran. He followed quickly, and soon he was having one of the best days of his life.

The two children spent the whole day together. Kristoff told Anna of his adventures in ice harvesting; now that he knew what a "harvester" was, and Anna told him how she and Elsa had used some of the last winter snow to build another Olaf. Then her face fell.

"I miss Elsa already," Anna said sadly. Then she looked up at the sky. Kristoff looked up too, and realized that the last light of day was upon them.

"You should probably go back home," he said. "We can play again another day." Anna nodded and got her bike, and Kristoff walked back to the palace with her. Before they had even gotten close enough to touch the gates they were opened, and the king and queen rushed out.

"Oh, thank goodness," the queen murmured as she took Anna into her arms. Then she placed her daughter back on the ground and rested her hands on her cheeks. The queen looked her over carefully as Anna squirmed.

"Mama, I'm fine," she insisted. "I was just playing with Kristoff." Then the king and queen turned to him. He smiled shyly, and lowered his head in respect. The queen's expression softened, and she and her husband exchanged a glance. The king nodded as he made eye contact with his wife. Then he knelt down in front of Kristoff.

"Thank you for bringing her home, ... Kristoff," the king said; trying out the name on his tongue. "But next time, Anna, you must tell us before you go to play together." Kristoff lifted his head in surprise as the king stood back up, and Anna nodded energetically. Kristoff watched them as they walked away, and he still hadn't moved after the gate closed. Somehow he knew that they would be great friends, and smiled as he finally walked away.

The king knew he was taking a risk as the gates closed; trusting a little boy they knew nothing about. He had a good feeling about Kristoff though, and decided that it would help his daughter get used to not being able to play with her sister.

**This story is going to get much better. Please keep reading, and please give me some feedback so I can improve.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Only a few people have reviewed, but I want to thank them anyway! Reviews make me feel awesome! Thank you to everyone else who is reading this story too. All you people are awesome! Okay, this chapter is a little different than the first ones.**

Chapter 5

(Kristoff-12 Anna -11; autumn)

Kristoff walked slowly beside Sven as they went to meet Anna where they normally did. The reindeer nudged Kristoff with his nose, and he attempted to smile back. He had been sad that whole morning, and didn't want to tell the troll children why he wouldn't play with them or tell them stories. He didn't want to tell them that it was the day he lost his family. It had been eight years, but it always still hurt on the day they died. The only person in the world he wanted to see was Anna. She would understand. She always did, and he knew that he could understand her in the same way. It was a connection that could never be broken.

He remembered his mother shoving him out of the only window she could find before their home was completely engulfed in flames. No one knew how the fire started, and no one ever found Kristoff. He watched his family's funeral from a distance. He didn't want anyone to know he had survived. He didn't want to be sent into the hands of strangers.

"Hi Kristoff!" Anna called; breaking his train of thought. She was hanging upside-down in the tree; her pigtail braids hanging down beside her face. She always looked happy to see him, and he couldn't help but smile at her. Sven reached Anna first, and she carefully turned herself over so she could sit on top the reindeer. "Hello to you too, Sven," she added. "I found you a snack." Anna held a carrot in front of Sven's nose, and the reindeer promptly accepted her gift; munching on it happily as she slid off his back. She turned to Kristoff, and her smile vanished. "What's wrong, Kristoff?" She approached him cautiously, and took his hand.

Kristoff just shook his head and stared at the ground. He felt embarrassed by his grief, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm fine... It's just... " He couldn't finish. Anna lifted his head to make him look at her, and she gazed at him sadly as a tear managed to escape and roll down his cheek.

"You're a terrible liar," she murmured; wiping away the tear with her thumb. Kristoff gently removed her hand from his face, and studied her for a second. He could tell her. He had to tell someone, and there was no one he would rather tell.

"Can I tell you something that I haven't told anyone before?" he asked. Anna nodded solemnly, and lead Kristoff to a nearby pile of leaves so they could sit down. Then he told Anna everything. He told her about his wonderful family who had been lost in a fire. He told her how everyone thought he was dead as well. He told her how he wandered until he found Sven, and how the two of them eventually came to Arendelle for the first time. Anna listened to every word, and leaned very close to Kristoff as if they were sharing a secret. The only things he didn't tell her were about the trolls and her sister. It made his heart ache to keep secrets from her, but telling her what he could made him feel as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I have a place to stay now, but it isn't the same as it was," he finished. Anna nodded sadly at him, and they sat in silence for a moment. Then she closed the little bit of distance between them with a hug.

"It's okay to miss people," she said. "I miss Elsa all the time. I don't know what it feels like to lose your family, but I know that it's okay to be sad. It's okay to cry; even if you're a boy." Kristoff smiled. Only Anna could add a bit of humor to a serious talk. "If it makes you feel any better," she added. "I'll be your family." She sat back, and smiled at him. "I'll always be your family." Kristoff smiled too, and stood up.

"I'd like that," he replied as he offered her his hand to help her up. As soon as she was on her feet Anna knelt down and gathered a few leaves. "What are you doing?"

"I am making a leaf pile for us to jump in," she answered with determination. Kristoff glanced at Sven and shrugged. Then the three of them pushed bunches of leaves together until they had a pile large enough to jump in. Anna was more adventurous than Kristoff, so he let her be the first to jump out of the tree.

Anna hollered joyfully as she leaped out of the tree into the pile of leaves below. Kristoff couldn't help but laugh, and ended up with a face full of leaves as she pulled him into the pile. Sven snorted, and kicked the tree as the two friends' heads emerged from the giant pile. A whole new layer of leaves covered them, and they laughed and kicked them everywhere as they left the pile behind.

"You have leaves in your hair," Anna giggled; neglecting the ones stuck in her own hair. They plucked the gold and red leaves from each other's heads; laughing all the while. Then Kristoff looked back at the tree.

"You've always called this our tree," he said; digging in his pocket. "I think it's time we made that official." Kristoff handed Anna his pocket knife, and her eyes lit up as she grinned and took the knife. She quickly carved an "A" into the trunk of the tree, and Kristoff carved a "K." Then Anna spit on her hand, and held it out.

"What?" she replied to the funny look Kristoff was giving her. "I thought all men did this to make things official." Kristoff smirked.

"Actually, we sneeze on our hands, but-"

"Ew!" Anna cried; wiping her hand off on her skirt. Then she hit him gently because she realized he was joking.

"I think carving our initials is good enough," Kristoff stated. Sven took the opportunity to kick the tree again, and a new shower of leaves covered Anna and Kristoff.

"Sven!" Anna scolded as she started pulling leaves from her hair. All Kristoff could do was smile; feeling better knowing that he had Anna for a best friend.

**There you have it. Please review if you can! It makes me very happy, and it makes me want to write more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again readers! I would like to apologize for this sad excuse for a chapter. It's really just here for no reason. I was bored, experiencing writer's block, and this was the result. Sorry. If you do in fact like it though don't hesitate to leave a review. (Also let me know if you hate it. I need to know these things!) Okay, here you go. **

**I own none of the awesomeness that Disney creates!**

Chapter 6

(Kristoff-13 Anna-12; winter)

"He's never had a nose, has he?" Anna said as she waited for Kristoff to bring over the twigs for Olaf's arms. Kristoff stuck the two twigs in Olaf's sides.

"I don't think we ever thought about it," he replied. "We've rebuilt him every year, and never given it any thought." Anna nodded. Then she sat down under the tree; looking a bit sad. "What is it?" Anna sighed.

"The first time we built Olaf was with Elsa," she murmured; drawing a circle in the snow with a stick. "I still miss her. She ignores me every time I knock on the door now. She won't even tell me to go away anymore." She stood up. "I wish she would just tell me what the problem is." Anna shrugged, and went over to her bike. "Hop on," she said. "We can get Olaf a nose from the palace kitchen." Kristoff shifted uncomfortably where he stood, and stared at the ground. "Sven will stay here and make sure nothing happens to Olaf," Anna added. "Come on." Kristoff cleared his throat before speaking.

"Anna, I um... I can't ride a bike." He knew he shouldn't feel embarrassed in front of Anna. There was nothing she ever said she didn't like about him. Still, Kristoff's cheeks turned red as Anna walked the bike over and took his hand.

"You don't have to know how to ride a bike," she reassured him. "I'll sit in the front and steer. All you have to do is peddle." She pulled him next to the bike, and they both got on. Then Anna twisted around in her seat to face Sven. "Sven, you are to stay here and guard Olaf until we get back," she ordered. The reindeer immediately took up a position that said he was ready for anything. Kristoff and Anna laughed. Then they headed for the castle.

Anna was careful as she steered them toward the palace. She didn't want to freak out Kristoff. He didn't even notice. All he knew was that he didn't like riding a bike. He held on tightly so he wouldn't fall off, and hoped they would get to the castle in one piece. Relief flooded his brain as they neared the gates, and Anna skidded to a stop.

"I forgot," she murmured. "We have guests in the palace. We can't go through the front gate."

"Is there another way in?" Kristoff asked. Anna thought for a moment.

"Maybe. Let's go around to the back wall and see." They peddled to the back of the castle, and got off the bike. Of course there was nothing. It was just a wall with vines growing up the side.

"That patch of vines is thicker than the rest," Kristoff observed. They went up to the wall, and Kristoff pulled away some of the vines to reveal nothing but more wall. "Guess I was wrong," he said; leaning up against the spot he had cleared. Anna nodded, but she noticed a brick sticking out nearby. As she pushed it back in, Kristoff cried out in surprise. She ran to the hole in the wall she had opened.

"Cool!" Anna exclaimed as she hauled Kristoff to his feet. They were in the palace stables, where Anna knew no one liked to go. It would make the days without Kristoff more bearable if she could use the secret passage to sneak out of the castle. She spotted a lever on the wall, pulled it, and the secret door closed behind them. "This is great!" Anna declared. "Let's go see if there are more secret passages." Kristoff took hold of her arm before she could go anywhere though.

"What about Olaf's nose?" he asked.

"Oh. Sorry. It's not every day you find something exciting in a place you've lived in for your entire life." Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Lead the way," he said, and they set off toward the kitchen. Anna insisted on a grand, secret, tour of the castle, which involved creeping around the entire palace grounds; trying not to get caught by anyone. By the time they reached the kitchen, it was late in the afternoon.

"Last, but certainly not least, on our tour is the kitchen," Anna proudly announced; keeping her voice low so no one would hear them. The kitchen was not as impressive as Anna made it out to be. It looked just like any other kitchen Kristoff had been in. Anna ran in really quickly and grabbed a carrot. Then they went back out the door into the palace courtyard.

"You mean to tell me you lead me around the entire castle, and the kitchen was right there the whole time!" Kristoff exclaimed. Anna shrugged, and shot him a mischievous grin.

"I suppose I just forgot," she said simply; turning slowly on her heel, and walking back toward the stables. Kristoff wasn't going to let her get off that easily though, and soon there was a snowball hitting the back of her head. Anna whirled around. The two friends stared at each other for a minute. Then each of them got down in the snow to throw more of the cold white substance at each other. It became an all-out war, and soon they had to build snow forts to shield themselves with. They both hollered and laughed, not realizing that someone was watching.

She watched them throw snow at each other until they wore themselves out. Then she watched as they lie talking on the ground and staring at the sky as it slowly grew darker. She knew the boy was Kristoff. Even though she hadn't seen him since he and Anna were both very little, there was no other person she could imagine him to be. He was the thing Anna talked about the most when she would sit outside her door. She sighed, and wondered what they were discussing in the snow. She wondered how they'd managed to get on the castle grounds without getting caught. She realized she must have been the only person to notice them. Her window was one of the only ones that had a view of the courtyard behind the castle, and not the one in front like Anna's window.

She missed her little sister, and often yearned to open the door and tell her everything. Elsa sighed heavily. She knew she couldn't do that. She had to protect Anna. When Elsa looked back out the window, Kristoff and Anna were gone. His footprints lead one way, and hers another. She gazed at the courtyard until the sun was nearly gone; letting a little bit of happiness fill her because she knew her sister wasn't alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**We're getting very close to a point now where I am certain this story will not be finished within the week. That's okay though. You will have more lovely chapters to read! Yay! Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 7

(Kristoff-15 Anna-14; summer)

The bike sped through the streets of Arendelle in the early afternoon light, but Anna felt that she could never make tracks in the dirt as deep as the ones the tears made as they slid down her face. She had just finished her lessons, which were the only times she ever got to really interact with Elsa. Elsa had snapped at her though, and all because she simply asked her why she stayed in her room all the time.

Elsa had gone on and on about how annoying and nosy Anna was, told her she was a burden, and added her final blow with, "I wish you would just go away, and never come back." Anna had immediately run off in tears despite their instructor's protests, and she had grabbed her bike and snuck out through the passage in the back of the stables that she and Kristoff had discovered.

She knew that Kristoff, being her only friend, would comfort her and offer advice. Somehow he always knew exactly what to say to her when she was upset. That was one of the things she liked best about him. Anna slowed down as she neared the tree they had marked as their own, and shoved her bike on the ground as soon as she was off of it.

Kristoff was nowhere to be seen, and more tears clouded her vision as she stroked their carved initials. It wasn't fair. Kristoff was always there, and they had agreed to meet that afternoon anyway. He wouldn't just leave her there to rot. Suddenly Anna was angry at him too, and she took out the pencil and paper she always kept with her. She scribbled out a quick note, which ended up covered in teardrops. Then she stuck it securely between two tree roots.

Somehow leaving the note made Anna feel more upset and alone. Kristoff had not left a note to explain his absence. Anna waited until the sun was almost gone for him, but he never came. She started to cry again, and got back on her bike. She peddled home slowly; not at all caring that she was missing her dinner. She often ate after her family because she was with Kristoff. Well, she ate after her parents. Elsa wouldn't even eat dinner with them anymore, and after what had happened earlier they would probably have separate lessons too.

She hoped her parents were worried sick about her. They deserved it for allowing Elsa to make herself so distant. Anna got off her bike, and started to walk with it. The slower she got home, the better.

She didn't arrive until after nightfall. She wiped away her tears, put her bike in its proper place, and went into the castle through the kitchen. She shuffled to her room at a snail's pace; roaming around the whole castle. She peeked into her parents' bedroom to see them both sleeping peacefully. They were not worried about her at all. They didn't care.

Elsa could hear her sister crying out in the hallway, and she became filled with guilt. She had basically told her little sister that she hated her, and wished she would just disappear. The sniffles were soon replaced by timid footsteps though, and Anna was suddenly knocking on the door. She knew it was Anna. It wouldn't be anyone else at that time of night.

Anna felt disgusted with herself for crying, and padded across the hall to Elsa's door. She knocked so softly she doubted Elsa even heard it. Then she started whispering. "You're probably asleep now... You know you..." Anna paused to take a deep breath; trying to stop her voice from quivering. "You really hurt me today, but ... I still love you but... things can't continue like this. ..." She stopped. She wasn't sure of what else she could say. She wasn't even sure if her sister was listening to her. "Goodnight Elsa," she murmured. Then she went back to her own room and closed the door.

It was over. Anna had given up on her, and she knew it. Never again would her sister knock on her door, talk to her for hours, or even just greet her as she passed by. Elsa put her head in her hands as her room became coated in ice. She cried for the sudden loss she felt inside; too ashamed of herself to do anything else. What neither she nor Anna knew was that their mother was in the hallway; listening to her older daughter mourn the sudden loss of the younger.

The queen glanced back and forth between the two doors. She decided it would be best to talk to Anna first, and knocked softly. "May I come in?" she asked as she opened the door. Anna stood up next to her bed with anger in her eyes.

"You weren't worried at all," the princess whispered. Her mother closed the door behind her; anticipating a long talk.

"What do you mean?"

"When I didn't come home after dinner like I usually do, when I didn't actually enter the castle until you were all in bed, you weren't worried?" The queen sighed, and Anna turned on her heel and went to her closet; kicking off her shoes as she did.

"Anna, I'm sorry. I was much too worried about what happened between you and your sister to-"

"Oh, so this is about Elsa then?" Anna cut in; throwing her dress out onto the floor as she slipped into her nightgown. She stepped back out once she was dressed to glare at her mother. "Everything is always about Elsa. What did I ever do to her?" Anna was shouting at this point, and the queen began to feel frightened that she would have to tell Anna everything. "Why did you let her become so distant? Why did you let her just ignore me all the time, and stay locked away in her room? Why did you let her hurt me so much?"

"Anna," the queen murmured; trying to get her daughter to calm down. "Elsa is very sorry about what she did today, and-"

"Don't you dare speak for her," Anna whispered bitterly. "If she's sorry, she'll tell me herself." Her mother didn't say a word, so Anna left her room angrily, and fled to the only room that could give her comfort: the gallery.

Kristoff ordered Sven to wait for him outside the palace walls. Then he silently crept through the secret passage into the stables. He felt horrible. Anna must have been extremely upset. She had left him a note that said she needed to speak to him as soon as possible, and the note had drops of water on it that couldn't be anything other than tears. He glanced around the courtyard to make sure no one was around, and sprinted to the kitchen door.

He got inside quickly, wincing as the creaky door swung shut. Kristoff followed the familiar path of hallways that lead to Anna's room. She had snuck him into the palace more times than he could possibly count. She was always showing him the gallery or something in her room.

Anna's door was open when Kristoff reached it, and there was no one in the room. He knew where Anna would be though. He headed back towards the gallery, and went in; closing the door behind him when he saw Anna sitting on the floor. The moonlight that streamed though the windows made all of her hair look white in the darkness, but as she raised her head the white streak still stuck out.

She was facing away from him as she spoke. "I don't know who you are, but I really don't want to talk right now." Her voice was hoarse and thick from crying, and it made his heart ache for her.

"Am I someone you'll make an exception for?" he murmured as he approached her. Anna got to her feet, and whirled around.

"Kristoff!" she whispered loudly. "How did you-"

"I got your note."

"Oh." Anna hugged herself; looking extremely defenseless in her nightgown and bare feet. "Sorry. I was angry."

"It's okay. I should have left you a note. I was talking to a man about becoming an ice harvester's apprentice. He said I have to wait till I'm sixteen though." Anna nodded, but she didn't really move. They stood in silence; both of them realizing that what Kristoff had just said was a sign that they were growing up. He slid his arm around her shoulders, and lead her over to her favorite painting so they could sit and talk.

The two teens sat cross-legged on the bench below the painting, and Anna tearfully recounted the day's events up until Kristoff had entered the gallery. Kristoff listened to every word she said, and waited until she was finished. He told Anna how he understood how much what her sister said to her must have hurt, and sympathized with her. On the inside though, he also understood how Elsa could have been angry; blaming Anna for the fact that she had to stay locked up in her room.

He didn't tell Anna this. He knew what it would lead to, so he simply recommended that she forgive Elsa and her parents as well. If she forgave Elsa, she might decide to finally come out of her room. The reason he gave for forgiving her parents was that they were probably under a lot of stress as king and queen, and it was probably hard for them to really focus on more than one problem at a time. Anna listened to his advice, and curled up in his arms when he had finished; feeling better already as she took in Kristoff's familiar scent of the woods and Sven.

Neither one knew how long they sat there holding each other, but the moon was much higher in the sky when Kristoff realized the trolls would be worrying about him. "Anna, I have to go," he whispered. She nodded, and shifted away from him. Then he gently held her face in his hands so their eyes met directly. "Remember what I said, and everything will be fine," he murmured. Anna nodded in his hands; closing her eyes as he leaned closer to her. He kissed her forehead, and smiled at her as he stood up to go.

"Kristoff wait," Anna said as he grabbed the door handle. He turned to face her again, and each of them realized in that moment how much they needed each other. "Where do you go? I mean, when you're not with me, or in town, or talking with the ice harvesters." Kristoff smirked.

"If I told you, I would lose some of my mysterious personality," he replied. Then, as if to emphasize this, he left without another word. Anna had to smile a little. She couldn't think of a better reason than that.

**This one was a bit longer. I enjoy writing longer chapters. I hope more of them turn out like this. Please leave a review, and thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are again. I don't like the way this chapter turned out much, so some feedback in the form of reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. I hope you like this better than I do.**

**I own nothing. **

Chapter 8

(Kristoff-16 Anna-15; early spring)

Even though it was spring, the last remnants of winter still remained, and Anna insisted that she and Kristoff take a walk in the snow. Kristoff felt guilty throughout the whole day he spent with Anna. He still hadn't told her that he was leaving to become an ice harvester's apprentice, and he was going in a week. He glanced up at her again as she walked across the top of the fence he was walking next to. He had promised himself that he would tell her a week in advance, and there was no getting out of it now.

"What are you thinking about?" Anna asked; waving her arms around as she almost lost her balance. It would've been a bad fall that would've taken her down a steep hill and onto a frozen lake that no one dared skate on. Kristoff sighed with relief when Anna caught herself.

"There's something I've been worrying about," he replied. It was now or never. Anna stopped walking, and gave him a curious look. He loved that look, and he would miss it while he was gone. "I have to tell you something important." He extended his hand toward her, and she nodded and let him help her down off the fence. She looked up into his eyes expectantly, and Kristoff sighed. He placed his hand on the side of her face, and smiled sadly at her. "I'm leaving," he got out quickly. Anna looked confused.

"What?" she asked; backing away from him. "What do you mean?"

"One of the ice harvesters decided to make me his apprentice, so I will be gone for a while." Anna's whole being seemed to suddenly radiate sadness.

"When will you be back?" she asked timidly; staring at the ground. She was more upset than Kristoff thought she would be, but at the same time she was calm about the situation.

"I don't know yet. I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner. I-"

"What do you mean sooner?" Anna's eyes suddenly sparked with anger as she looked back up at him. "How long have you known? When are you leaving?" Now it was Kristoff's turn to look at the ground, but Anna wouldn't have it. "I don't care how ashamed you are Kristoff. Look at me." He raised his head again to meet her piercing gaze.

"I've known for about two weeks, and I leave in one." Anna looked appalled at him. Then she turned and walked away. He didn't go after her. He just watched her until she stopped and whirled around again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said; looking more exasperated than angry.

"I was afraid to. I wasn't sure how to tell you." Anna sighed, and started slowly moving back towards him.

"I'm sorry," she said; rubbing her head with both hands as if she had a headache. "Your timing was just off. I'm not that mad at you. It's just that my parents are leaving in a couple of days, and they won't be back for two weeks. ... It just feels like everyone who's important to me has to leave me for some reason. Do you know what that feels like?"

"You know that I do, Anna," Kristoff murmured as he closed the distance between them. Anna bit her lip, and nodded. Then she pulled him to her. She wanted to remember everything about him while he was gone. She wanted to remember the way his heart beat when they hugged each other, the way he could make the best of any situation, and even the way he tended to smell like Sven. Anna smiled.

"We should make the most of the time we have left," she whispered; pulling away. She backed up a little, and Kristoff gave her a funny look.

"What are you up to?" he asked in response to her suspicious grin.

"Oh, nothing," she insisted. Then she reached over and poked him; starting the war she often started when they were children. "Tag!" Anna called; immediately scrambling away from him. Kristoff smiled, and began to pursue her, but he stopped dead in his tracks as she slipped. She hit the fence behind her, and it broke. Kristoff ran over to the broken fence as he heard the small cry she released when she started tumbling down the steep, snow-covered hill. After seeing that Anna wasn't going to stop rolling anytime soon, he slid down after her.

Anna felt each bump that she hit on the hill; despite the layer of snow between her and the ground, and each time she rolled she could see that she was getting closer and closer to the frozen lake. She was just worrying about whether or not the ice would hold when her head collided with something hard. She screamed in pain at the impact, and Kristoff watched in horror as her blood mingled with the snow wherever her head came in contact with it. He reached the bottom, and stopped himself with his boots as Anna rolled out onto the ice. She slid towards the center of the lake and finally skidded to a stop.

Kristoff quickly got to his feet. He watched her for a brief moment; waiting to see if she would move. She remained motionless though, and his heart began to pound in fear. He quickly took off his coat in case he ended up swimming, and cautiously took a step onto the ice. Then he heard a sickening crack, and Anna was suddenly in the water hidden below the ice. The freezing cold brought her out of her daze, and she screamed; remembering that she was never taught how to swim.

"Kristoff!" she cried. Then she disappeared below the water.

**This chapter wasn't very good. I just had to get it out there. At least I got a little bit of a cliffhanger in there. Yay! Maybe I will post what happens next tomorrow, but only if at least one person leaves a review today. I don't care if you put that you hate the story. Just leave your review, and I guarantee that another chapter will be up tomorrow. Farewell for now! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you reviewers and readers. (Readers you should thank the reviewers because they convinced me to not keep you waiting.) Enjoy!**

**I own nothing. ... I just realized that makes me sound like a homeless person.**

Chapter 9

"Kristoff!" she cried. Then she disappeared below the water.

Kristoff forced himself to start moving across the ice, but soon he was in the water as well. He shivered as he swam towards the last place he saw Anna, and he dove under the water to find her. The water was so dark all he could see was a pale hand, and fear took hold of him again as he took hold of her hand. When they broke the surface, Anna coughed and sputtered. To Kristoff, it was the greatest sound he had ever heard. "Don't worry, Anna," he reassured her. "I've got you. Just hold on to me." He couldn't see Anna's face, but he felt her head nod and she wrapped her arms weakly around him as he made his way back to the snowy bank where he left his coat.

The wind caught him off guard as they got out of the water, and he almost dropped Anna as he shuddered. He placed her gently on the ground, and grabbed his coat. Then he took off her soaking-wet one, and replaced it with his own. Relieved for a moment, he sat holding her shivering form to try to warm her up.

"K...k-kristoff?" he heard her mumble. He looked down into her blue eyes.

"I've g-g-got you," he replied; stroking her hair with his shaking hand. "Y-you'll b-be okay." Anna nodded weakly, and her eyes slipped closed. Kristoff panicked; suddenly remembering that she had hit her head. "Idiot," he said to himself. "Anna?" He shook her gently. "P-p-please open your eyes." Anna didn't respond, and he finally noticed her blood on his arm; feeling more stupid by the second. He grabbed Anna's coat, and ripped part of it into strips. Then he wrapped the strips securely around her head. He tried to wake her once more, but she was dead to the world. The only signs that she was alive were her ragged breathing, and the shudders that continuously went through her body.

Kristoff scooped her up in his arms so he could carry her back to Sven. He would never be able to carry her all the way back to the castle, and Sven's fur would warm them both up. He walked around the lake until he found a less steep part of the snow-covered hill. It was slow going, and he slipped three times, but eventually Kristoff made it to the top. He gently pushed Anna's unconscious body under the fence, and climbed over himself. He fell down on his back beside her, tired and cold. Just one minute couldn't hurt. He just wanted to rest, but Anna couldn't wait a minute. He was already going backwards to get to Sven, and the gash on the side of her head was still bleeding. Kristoff forced himself to stand, and picked her up again.

When he stood back up, he heard a familiar snort, and he sighed with relief as he turned around. "Good boy, Sven," Kristoff said as the reindeer carefully poked Anna with his nose. "C-come on buddy, we have to get back to the c-c-castle. Anna's hurt." He didn't have to say anything else. Sven immediately got down so Kristoff could climb on with Anna. He held her against his shoulder with one hand, and grabbed the reins with the other; urging Sven forward. The reindeer took off fast, and Kristoff held Anna closer. Worry and guilt consumed him to the point where he didn't even feel the cold wind rushing past them. He had a feeling something awful would come out of what had happened. He just wasn't sure what it was.

Elsa drew icy circles on her window. She was bored to death, which happened very often to the princess who never came out of her room. She knew Anna had been gone all day; despite the fact that she didn't come to tell her like she used to. Elsa sighed. Sometimes time seemed to fly while Elsa hid herself away from the world. It had seemed like only yesterday her sister was knocking on her door to talk about trivial matters, but in reality it had been so long she couldn't really remember when the horrible night was that her younger sister finally gave up on her. Now, the days felt longer than ever to Elsa. She never even got to hear her sister singing to herself as she passed her door anymore. Anna had made sure Elsa would never hear her sing again. She only sang in her room with the door closed, and all Elsa could hear was muffled humming.

Elsa finally stood up and went to her bookshelf, chose one of her favorites, and curled up in her bed with it. She hadn't even gotten through two pages when she heard voices in the hallway. They were the voices of her father, and some of the maids. She pressed her ear to the door, and heard something about calling a doctor. Elsa quickly donned her gloves, and opened her door; stepping out cautiously into the hallway. She gasped at the sight before her across the hall, and covered her mouth with her hands.

She was face-to-face with her father, who was holding her shivering sister while the maids got her bed ready. "Papa, what happened?" she exclaimed; moving closer. Her father backed up; looking surprised that Elsa was out of her room. Then one of the maids opened the door of Anna's bedroom, and the king shook his head.

"Go back to your room Elsa," he ordered as he followed the maid through the doorway.

"But-"

"This is none of your concern. Go back to your room." Then the door was closed, and all Elsa could hear was raised voices of concern. She backed up into her room, and locked her door; spraying ice over the handle for good measure. No one, not even her parents, would be able to reach her this night.

She pulled the glove she had taken off back on as she remembered how cold Anna's skin had been when she hit her all those years before. Now her head had been hit again; nearly dying the white streak she had created back to red. Elsa started to cry because she knew how cold her sister was now; just as cold as when she hurt her. Ice coated the windows and walls; consuming her in grief.

"Conceal. Don't feel." she kept mumbling over the sound of the ice. "Conceal. Don't feel." Eventually Elsa gave up, and curled up on the floor when she heard her mother leading the doctor to Anna's room.

Then she remembered something. Anna was wearing a coat much too big for her when she saw her. Elsa sat up; knowing that the only person in the world who could have given her that coat was Kristoff. The ice turned to spikes on the ceiling as her anger grew. He had let Anna get hurt, and she would make him pay.

**Okay... so Elsa is pretty mad. Anyway. I didn't like the beginning of this chapter. I found it a tad bit on the boring side, and I don't think I did to good with it. As soon as Elsa showed up though, I think it got much better. I don't know. What do you think? LEAVE A REVIEW! (Please.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. I just wanted to let you know my life is about to get busy again real soon, so my updates will definitely not be as prompt as they have been. I will get as much done as possible before I get busy, but I can't make any promises. Alright, this chapter is sad, and I don't mean pathetic sad. :( **

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 10

The queen had insisted that Kristoff stay in the castle and warm up, so he sat by the fireplace in the library with a blanket; waiting for someone to tell him what was going on. He closed his eyes, and tried to sleep, but every time he did he saw Anna lying unconscious on the ice. He saw her falling. He heard her screaming his name. His guilt overwhelmed him. He knew it was his fault. There were so many things he could have done to change the outcome of the situation, and he unknowingly tortured himself by going through the all of it over and over in his head. Maybe he finally understood how guilty Elsa felt.

Kristoff shook his head. He couldn't let himself think that way. Every moment he spent with Anna had become precious and unique to him, and he had to spend as many moments as he could with her before he left. She was the most important person in the world to him, and he would never let that change.

The water was freezing. She was screaming for someone she couldn't see. She didn't recognize the name that left her lips before the icy water pulled her down, but it still felt familiar to her. She sank further under the water, and as her lungs began to burn from holding her breath something grabbed her arm and pulled her above the water.

Anna gasped, and sat up; realizing that she wasn't in an icy lake, but in her bed. She glanced around her empty room; somehow terrified of it, and wondered how she got there. Anna took a deep breath, and thought hard. It made her head hurt, but she had to remember. There was something she was forgetting and she knew it. She remembered walking alone. She remembered running for some reason, and then falling; tumbling down into the water. Someone... That was it. She couldn't remember who had pulled her to safety, and brought her home. No one had been around though. She was always alone ever since Elsa shut herself in her room many years before. Anna felt like that was wrong though. She couldn't have been alone for so long... Or was she?

"Anna?" her mother said as she opened her bedroom door. Relief clearly showed on the queen's face as she rushed to her daughter's side. "We were so worried." She carefully touched Anna's bandaged head; making sure she wasn't hurting her. Then the king and a doctor joined them in the room. Anna looked right at her father. He would know.

"Papa," she murmured gravely. "Who brought me home?" Her father gave her a strange look, and he and his wife exchanged slightly worried glances.

"Kristoff brought you. Don't you remember?" he said. Anna looked back and forth between her parents.

"Who is Kristoff? Am I supposed to know him?"

Kristoff was just starting to doze off when he heard the soft creak of the door being opened. He didn't move. If it was a servant he could probably continue to sleep, so he waited to see who it was. "Kristoff?" He opened his eyes. The queen had spoken so timidly he hadn't known it was her at first. She stood before him though; gazing at him with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry your Majesty. I fell asleep," he stammered as he started to rise from his seat.

"Please," she said; holding up her hand. "Don't get up on my account. It's perfectly alright to fall asleep if you're tired." The queen gave him a warm and reassuring smile, but it disappeared again as she sat down in the chair across from him. They sat silently for a moment. Then Kristoff couldn't take it anymore. He sat up straighter as he spoke.

"Your Majesty, I thank you for your hospitality, but you should know I don't deserve it." He stood up. "This is all my fault. I told Anna something that upset her enough to make her run and fall, and-"

"What did you tell her?" the king's voice boomed as he entered the room. He looked angry at him, and the queen moved to her husband's side.

"I told her I had to leave sir," Kristoff replied. "I am going away in about a week to become an ice harvester's apprentice."

"It was Anna's decision to run," the queen stated; looking firmly at her husband. The king sighed. He knew she was right. There was no reason to punish someone for actions he had no control over.

"Maybe it's for the best that you're leaving then," the king said quietly. He paused, and studied Kristoff for a second. Anna talked about him constantly. There were days when she stayed alone in the castle, but she always lacked the happiness she displayed on the days she spent with Kristoff. As much as it hurt, the king knew that the two would probably never meet again. "She hit her head really hard," he murmured; pulling his wife close. "She doesn't remember you at all. ... I'm sorry."

Kristoff was speechless. How could one event erase a lifetime of memories? He remembered asking himself a similar question when his family had died. "How could one event take away everything you loved?" He stared at the floor, and swallowed the lump in his throat. He wouldn't let them see how much the news hurt him. "Can... Is there any way I could tell her goodbye?" The queen nodded, and gestured for him to follow her out the door. Kristoff left behind the blanket, and the warmth of the fire to follow the queen through the familiar path of halls that suddenly seemed so cold and harsh.

Neither of them spoke until they were outside of Anna's door. "She should be asleep now," the queen whispered. We didn't come down to see you until the doctor left." She opened the door quietly, and closed it behind him as he entered the room. Just as the queen had told him, Anna was sound asleep. He cautiously sat down on the edge of her bed; not wanting to wake her. At the same time he wished to see her eyes again. He felt the need to memorize everything he could about her so that even though she forgot him, he would never forget her.

"I hope you don't get lonely," he whispered. He rested his hand on the side of her face, and knelt on the floor so his face would be even with hers. "Maybe someday you'll remember me," he added; letting his thumb wander over her cheekbone. Tears welled up in his eyes. He promised himself that he would attend every event where the public would get to see the royal family. She meant to much to him for him to never see her again. "Goodbye Anna," Kristoff whispered. Then he leaned over and gently kissed her on her lips; not really caring that he was taking the risk of waking her up. To him, she was worth any risk, and she always would be.

**Please review, and thanks! I feel horrible about this chapter. Please tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Elsa sat by her window. It was warm outside, and the last bits of snow leftover from winter were melting away. She sighed sadly. She always hated to see winter go. Part of her wanted it to though. Winter always seemed to cause Anna pain. If only her parents hadn't had to leave for two weeks. Then she wouldn't have to feel as lonely while Anna was stuck in her room. The queen was always paranoid when it came to her daughters' health. She had insisted before she left with the king that Anna take time to lie down in her room for a while every day, and the servants were making sure this happened. Elsa felt less alone when she could hear Anna roaming the halls. Now there was only silence.

Silence, however, allowed every little sound to be amplified, so Elsa heard the stable door open. Kristoff emerged from the stables and glanced around. Elsa was up in a flash. She would make him hurt the way she hurt. He probably didn't feel guilty, but she would make him realize what he had done. She was out in the back courtyard and practically ripping off her gloves as Kristoff leaned Anna's bike against the wall of the castle.

"How dare you show up here," she said; catching him off guard. Kristoff took one step backwards and fell on the ground. Elsa glared at him with a fire in her eyes he would not expect to come from someone with ice powers. "You let my baby sister get hurt, and then you have the nerve to come here and-" Elsa cut herself off as Kristoff stood up. Kristoff was at least half a foot taller than her.

She wasn't afraid though; just confused. He looked sadly at her, and he seemed to not fear her either. "I came to return Anna's bike," he mumbled. "I thought she might want it back." Then he turned to leave. Elsa, quickly losing her chance to get back at him, blocked his path with a mound of snow. He turned back to face her, and she realized what she had just done.

"I... um... I-"

"There's no need to explain. I know you have powers." Kristoff stepped closer, and his voice lowered to a whisper. "I know what happened. I know you feel guilty... because it hurts so much. I know that it was my own fault Anna fell, but is it not punishment enough that she doesn't remember me?" Elsa didn't say anything. No one had told her any of this. Kristoff pushed down the snow pile she had made, and went back out through the secret passage. Elsa put her gloves back on, and hurried back to her room. As she closed her door, she heard Anna's open. She quickly locked her door, and stayed still. She could see the shadows of Anna's feet under the door, and Elsa waited to see if she would knock.

"Your highness?" a maid's voice called. Then came the sounds of more footsteps as the maid approached. "You, and your sister need to come downstairs. The captain of the guard wishes to speak with you." The maid then knocked on Elsa's door. "This is important Miss Elsa, you must come down with us." Elsa slowly opened the door, and closed it behind her. Then the maid lead them down the hallway to the staircase. They went down without her; neither one of them making eye contact with the other. Anna kept her head held high; something that seemed out of character for the young princess.

All Elsa could see was the healing scrape on the side of her little sister's forehead. She suddenly felt horrible for yelling at Kristoff. He had never done anything to hurt Anna, and yet she still wanted to blame him for what had happened. She needed to blame someone though. Someone had to know her pain.

"Greetings," the captain said as he bowed to them. When he rose again Elsa could see the sadness in his eyes. Something was wrong. He was brining bad news.

"What's wrong?" Anna blurted. Then she clamped her hand over her mouth. "I mean... What do you need to tell us?" Anna could've slapped herself. That didn't sound much better. The captain sighed.

"I'm sorry to say that your first question was right your highness," he said. "I am the bearer of bad tidings. ... There was a storm at sea, and... the ship the king and queen were on was capsized. There were... no survivors. I'm sorry." Anna and Elsa stood paralyzed in a state of shock. Anna was the first to break. She fell to her knees in a crying heap, and two of the servants quickly came over and took her away. Elsa remained still though, and no one dared touch her. The captain eventually bowed again and left. Everyone left Elsa alone in the room, and she sat down on the bottom step.

Then a tear finally slipped down her cheek. She had failed her mother, who had told her many times that she would love to see her daughters together again. She had failed her father, and she was failing him still as ice began to grow around the room. Elsa dashed into her room and let it ice over. The prison she locked herself away in was the only thing that kept the ice within her contained. She had failed her father. She could not conceal. She could only feel.

**I AM SO SORRY. THIS WAS HORRIBLE. UGGGHHHH! I JUST NEEDED A CHAPTER TO RESOLVE THE THING WITH ELSA AND KRISTOFF, AND GET OUT THE FACT THAT THE KING AND QUEEN DIED. I'M SORRY! LEAVE ME A REVIEW THOUGH PLEASE. THEY WILL HELP ME GET BETTER AGAIN. **

**P.S. I may not update till later this week. Sorry! :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this took so long, but never fear. This new chapter is here to hopefully make up for the last one! **

**I own nothing awesome by Disney.**

Chapter 12

"We'll leave as soon as it's over," Dan said as he and Kristoff stood near the back of the crowd at the king and queen's funeral. Dan was a gruff and hardworking old man who had been harvesting ice for years. Kristoff was his apprentice, and was attempting to slowly get to know the man. Dan would most likely be the last person he ever really tried to make friends with. He didn't want to be forced to deal with the heartache he felt as each person he ever loved was lost to him.

Kristoff moved to the left side of the crowd. He had to see Anna one last time. He couldn't help himself. He was the only person who knew the reason Elsa was not standing by her sister's side at their parents' funeral, and as his gaze came to rest on Anna, he wished that the elder princess wasn't so afraid to leave her room. Anna was alone. She had no one to stand beside her and give her comfort; no one to let her cry on their shoulder.

Kristoff bit his lip to keep himself from going to her. He knew she would just see him as another strange face in a dismal crowd. He couldn't be there for her because her mind would not allow it. Anna let her hands slide up the sides of her arms. Then she held on tight and bowed her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. Kristoff didn't realize tears were on his own face until she looked up again. He was crying because he couldn't hold her like he used to. He couldn't tell her that everything would get better. He cried for her. It wasn't fair. Anna was never supposed to suffer the pain he had suffered when he was little. She of all people did not deserve to lose her parents, and not have her sister at their funeral to console her. Someone suddenly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kristoff," Dan murmured. "The crowd is leaving and it would be best if we did too." Kristoff watched the people of Arendelle return to their lives, and their families. He shook his head.

"It isn't right," he said; wiping away his tears. Dan didn't comment on them, but was looking at him in an understanding way. Kristoff glanced back at Anna, who was talking quietly to each grave. "She doesn't deserve this. She shouldn't have to be alone." Dan put a hand on his shoulder.

"You speak as if you know her character," he remarked.

"That's because I do." He watched her for another moment, and then Dan chuckled.

"You love her, don't you?" Kristoff froze. He couldn't remember ever loving Anna in more than a friendly way. At that moment though, he understood. Dan was right. He loved her. He loved her more than anything in the whole world, and more than anyone could possibly imagine. Anna was the only person that had ever mattered to him after his family's death. That was something that would never change. But she had changed. Anna no longer knew the boy she used to play with as a child. Kristoff took one last longing look at her. Then he turned away.

"I do love her," he said to Dan as they walked away. "but she will never love me."

3 years later...

_The boy with the deep brown eyes smiled at her, and offered her his hand. They were both very small, but Anna knew that couldn't be right. She hadn't been this little girl in a long time. "Come on Anna," he exclaimed. She took his hand cautiously, not really knowing who he was, and he brought her through the streets of Arendelle. Something was off though. Every corner he turned, and every tall building they passed caused the season to change. One moment it was summer, and the next, it was autumn. That wasn't all that changed though. As the seasons changed, Anna could feel herself changing along with them. She grew taller, and her hair grew longer. He grew taller too, and soon, she and the boy were nearly as tall as her parents. _

_They stopped by an iced over fence. Anna shivered. She had never been very fond of the cold. The boy turned to face her, but his smile had disappeared. "I have to go," he whispered; gently kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry." Anna backed up, confused, and felt herself fall backwards. She gasped as the boy reached out his hand to catch her; narrowly missing her wrist. His eyes were filled with fear, and sadness as he watched her fall toward the icy water below. "You will never know who I am again," he murmured; his words seeming to be a part of the wind that rushed past her falling body. _

"No!" Anna cried as she sat up in bed. She wasn't sure why she cried out. Anna clamped her hands over her mouth; hoping no one had heard her scream. She took a deep breath; convincing herself that it was only a dream; nothing more. That disappointed her though. She wished the boy she dreamed about nearly every night was real. Even though sometimes the dreams turned into nightmares, as this one had done, Anna couldn't help but want to know if the mysterious boy existed. He seemed so familiar to her, but she never knew who he was in her dreams. All she knew was that he was a person she could trust.

"You will never know who I am again," his sad words echoed in her mind. Why would he say that? She had never known him to begin with. He was just a nameless figment of her imagination. There was more to it than that though, and Anna knew it. She glanced over at her dress, and shook her head. The next day was Elsa's coronation. She got back down under her covers. She would need a good night's sleep for such a big day.

It was difficult to get to sleep when her head was so filled with images of the brown-eyed boy though.

**Hello again! I felt much better about this chapter. How do YOU think I did? Please leave a review! Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaasssssse. Thank you! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Kristoff stood at the back of the crowd gathered for Queen Elsa's coronation in the courtyard outside the castle, where a grand ball was currently being held. He only wished Dan could see him as he once again stood in a crowd to hopefully see Princess Anna when the two sisters came out to greet the people of Arendelle. He would've laughed at Kristoff, but not in a mocking way. Dan had a way of laughing at him in understanding. The old ice harvester would often explain that he had been young once like Kristoff, and had experienced some of the same feelings. Kristoff smiled to himself at the memory. Dan had been a great teacher when it came to ice harvesting, and he taught Kristoff all his little tricks that helped him earn more money. He always warned Kristoff to never cheat or trick people out of their money though. Kristoff had to admire that about Dan. He was an honest man.

He was getting old though, and as soon as Kristoff was ready to work on his own, Dan retired. He told Kristoff that he was at an age that he needed to spend more time with his wife, and he was going home. "Remember Kristoff," he had told him as they parted ways. "Love is a strange thing. You never know what it can be capable of." Kristoff didn't quite understand this advice, so he just shrugged it off; thinking that Dan probably just didn't quite know how to say what he wanted to say.

The nighttime summer breeze rushed through his hair; making him shiver. That couldn't be right though. It wasn't that cold in the summer; not even at night. Suddenly, he heard raised voices above the hum of the crowd. Something was wrong. The wind picked up as Elsa burst through the doors. Her terrified face became even more frightened as her subjects cheered at the sight of her. Kristoff began to push through the crowd. Elsa was trying to cover up the hand that was missing its glove, and he was the only person there who understood why. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to help her get away. Their eyes met across the crowd, and Elsa backed up into the fountain. The crowd gasped as the water in the fountain curled up into a frozen swirl.

Elsa's look of panic only grew worse as the people suddenly pulled away from her; fearful of the icy touch of their new queen. "There she is!" the Duke of Weselton cried as he ran outside with his two guards. "Stop her!" Elsa held up both hands in front of her, and slowly backed away.

"Please, just stay away from me," she begged. "Stay away!" Magic accidentally shot out of her hand though, and turned the ground beneath the Duke to ice.

As he and his guards slipped and fell, he cried out, "Monster... Monster!" This made the citizens of Arendelle clear a path for Elsa. No one wanted to go near her, and Elsa ran off; afraid if she stayed that what the old troll had warned her of so long ago would come true. Kristoff took off in the opposite direction. He would need Sven and his sled to catch up to Elsa. He felt it was his duty to help her. If anything happened to Elsa, Anna would have no one left for her. He couldn't let her lose the last person she loved. "Elsa!" he heard her cry in the distance.

Kristoff stopped dead in his tracks, and whirled around. All he could see was the crowd still inside the courtyard he had just left. He was disappointed that he couldn't see her, but quickly reminded himself that he was on a mission. He couldn't let her down. As he ran it became colder, and soon it was snowing all around him. Kristoff shivered. A midsummer winter would definitely not be good for business. That was one more reason to find Elsa.

The next night...

It had taken much longer than Kristoff had anticipated to get through the blizzard Elsa had created, but he at least knew that he had to get to the North Mountain. He had seen more snow coming from there, and he knew that was where he needed to go. It was getting late though, and he was basically covered in snow from head-to-toe. He stopped his sled in front of a trading post. Then he instructed Sven to wait as he entered the shop. He closed the door, and gaped at the girl before him; glad that his scarf covered most of his face. Anna stood before him in a very elegant gown that was certainly not made for winter weather. He couldn't take his eyes off her until the owner of the trading post spoke up; shoving him back into reality.

"You and this fellow..." he said to Anna. Then he turned to Kristoff. "Hoo hoo. Big summer blow out." Kristoff blinked quickly to clear his head, and got right in front of Anna; looking at the carrots behind her so she wouldn't know he had been staring at her.

"Carrots," he said gruffly; channelling Dan and mentally slapping himself for his stupid choice regarding the first thing he had said to her in three years.

"Huh?" she responded nervously. She gave him a puzzled look; as if she had been expecting him to say something else.

"Behind you."

"Oh, right. Excuse me." Anna shifted out of Kristoff's way, and he grabbed the carrots and added a pick ax and rope to the countertop.

"A real howler in July, yah?" the owner remarked. "Where ever could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain," Kristoff replied automatically. He didn't see any harm in mentioning it in front of Anna. Although he knew Anna must have been out in the storm to find her sister.

"The North Mountain," Anna repeated quietly to herself. She felt like she should've known that Elsa would pick somewhere difficult to get to. After all, her older sister had wished to be left alone for years. Why wouldn't she go somewhere no one could find her?

"You want to talk about a supply and demand problem?" the man covered in ice suddenly said. "I sell ice for a living." Anna glanced out the window; catching a glimpse of blocks of ice sitting on a sled.

"Ooh, that's a rough business to be in right now," she commented without thinking. "I mean, that is really..." She trailed off at the sight of the look the man was giving her. "That's unfortunate," she added quickly. Anna looked down at the floor as the owner and the ice man continued to talk. She snuck another glance at the tall man beside her, and lowered her head. He had deep, chocolate-brown eyes that seemed sweet and sincere. They were a perfect match to the boy in her dreams. Anna shook her head. Her dream boy didn't exist. Dreams were only dreams after all. What was important was that the man could help her.

"Okay, just tell me one thing," she started. "What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical?" Kristoff pulled down his scarf to answer her; too annoyed with the owner of the trading post to worry about his manners.

"Yes! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here," he said. The owner rose from his seat; his head nearly grazing the ceiling.

"What did you call me?" he asked in a threatening whisper. One moment later, Kristoff was on the ground with a face full of snow, and Sven nudging him expectantly.

"No Sven, I didn't get your carrots." Kristoff sighed and turned away; remembering how beautiful Anna looked in her gown. He shook his head again. To her, he was just another citizen. Nothing more. He spotted the door to a stable nearby, and smirked. "But I did find us a place to sleep. And its free."

Just as Kristoff and Sven were settling into their temporary shelter, Anna was walking out of the trading post with her purchases. She held the sacks containing the carrots and the rope and ax tightly under her arm as she finished braiding her hair. Her hands were shaking when she put on the mittens, but she was certain it had nothing to do with the cold. She was afraid. What if the man didn't help her? What if he did, but he had bad intentions? Anna shook her head to drive away another question. Why did he look just like the boy from her dreams? The question stayed though, and it was all she could think about as she followed his footprints to a nearby stable.

She leaned her head against the door as she heard him singing to, and for, someone else. When it sounded like he had finished singing, she took a deep breath and opened the door. "Nice duet," she said; startling the man enough to where he sat up. As the hat slipped from his face, Anna almost backed out the door. Now that the ice was gone, she knew she was looking at the boy from her dreams. He was a perfect match in every way.

"Oh, it's just you," Kristoff said with relief; holding back the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth when he saw her pigtail braids. That was who he always saw Anna as. She never seemed to want to wear her hair any other way. "What do you want?" he asked; still trying to make sure Anna couldn't tell he had been staring at her.

"I want you to take me up the North Mountain," she declared with conviction. Kristoff almost agreed, but he would rather take her home and double back. He couldn't imagine her getting hurt.

"I don't take people places," he replied. Then he laid back down on the hay, and closed his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that..." Anna started as Kristoff felt a sack hit him in the gut. He searched through the bag, and pulled out the rope and pick ax he had been trying to buy. "Take me up the North Mountain... Please." Kristoff shot her a look. "Look, I know how to stop this winter."

Anna gazed hopefully at the man sitting on the hay. He got comfortable, and pulled his hat down over his eyes. "We leave at dawn," he responded. "And you forgot the carrots for Sven." Anna raised her eyebrow at him. She would not have any delays. She tossed the bag of carrots into his lap. The man rubbed his face where the bag had hit.

"Oops. Sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't-" Anna cleared her throat, and stood up straighter. She had to tell this guy that she was in charge. "We leave now," she ordered. "Right now." She rushed back outside to wait for him. She couldn't look at him anymore. His eyes were too kind, and his face was too familiar. Anna held her face in her hands, and leaned up against the wall as an old pain in her head resurfaced. She could feel the cold water all around her. She shivered and tried to catch her breath; attempting to shake away the images that were forming in her mind. Someone was pulling her out of the water, or rather, pulling her up off the snowy ground. She hadn't even realized she had slid down to the ground.

"Are you alright?" the man asked; genuine concern in his eyes. Anna looked down at the ground. She could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment, and her head began to throb painfully. The man took her shaking hands gently in his own. "Anna, are you alright?" he insisted. She nodded quickly as the pain in her head subsided.

"I'm fine," she replied; meeting his worried gaze. "I just felt a little dizzy. That's all." The man didn't seem convinced, but he let go of her hands and moved away to hook Sven up to the sled. Anna closed her eyes, and sighed. She hoped the man didn't think she was sickly, or something. She didn't want to go home without Elsa.

"My name's Kristoff by the way," the man called. Anna smiled at him, and nodded as she stepped toward the sled. She paused though. He already knew her name. She wondered how that was possible, but then realized that the whole kingdom most likely knew her name. He had said it as if he knew her for much longer than the ten minutes she had known him though. She got in the sled; somehow feeling like she could trust ... Christopher? Was that his name? Anna felt bad for not remembering, but figured she could address that later as he took hold of the reins, and got them moving. All that mattered was finding Elsa.

**I am so sorry! I know this update took forever. I have just been soooooooo busy. I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review! They are very much appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So sorry this took so long! I have been very busy! **

Chapter 14

Kristoff watched from a short distance as Anna gazed at the frozen willow trees surrounding them. The branches sparkled, and reflected their shining beauty in her blue eyes. He sighed; too in awe of her to still be upset about the fact that she played a part in the loss of his sled. He caught up to her as Sven began to bound about excitedly; returning to their sides proudly sporting the ice crystals caught up in his antlers. Anna stopped walking. "I never knew winter could be so beautiful," she mumbled; her gaze still lost in the glittering trees. Kristoff just nodded, but he knew if he had to choose which was more beautiful, he would pick Anna in a heartbeat. The little girl he knew was dead and gone. Anna was a new person, and he liked that even better.

"Yeah... It really is beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said. Anna and Kristoff exchanged glances. Then they began to look around for the voice's source. "But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse..." They continued to search for the owner of the voice but had no luck. Then suddenly, it seemed extremely close. "How about yellow- no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr... no go." Then Kristoff looked down, and Anna followed his baffled gaze. "Am I right?" the little snowman standing between them asked. Then Anna screamed and kicked the head off the snowman. Kristoff caught it, and it grinned at him. "Hi!" the head said in greeting.

"You're creepy," Kristoff commented; tossing the head back at Anna.

"I don't want it!" she cried; hurling it back.

"Back at ya!" Kristoff called back; secretly laughing at how easy it had always been to freak out Anna.

"Please don't drop me," the little snowman said; turning the head-toss into a game of monkey-in-the-middle.

"Don't!" Anna shouted at Kristoff as he threw the head back.

"Come on, it's just a head."

"No!"

"All right, we got off to a bad start," the snowman said as he scurried toward Anna.

"Ew, ew, the body!" she yelled; slamming the head back on upside down. The snowman looked at them with a confused expression on his face.

"Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" Anna took a deep breath. Then she knelt down and fixed the snowman's head. "Oooh! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Now I'm perfect." that was when Kristoff recognized the short snowman. It was Olaf, the snowman they had built as children when they first met. He watched Anna's face; hoping to see some sort of recognition in her eyes. She smiled kindly at Olaf's innocent face.

"Well, almost," she said; digging in Kristoff's satchel until she found a carrot. She accidentally pushed it all the way through his head though, and Kristoff winced at Olaf's surprised expression.

"Woo! Head rush!"

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I-I, I was just...Are you ok?" Olaf wasn't really listening though. He was staring at the tiny point of the carrot sticking out the front of his face. His eyes were filled with pure joy.

"Are you kidding me?" he began. "I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." Then Kristoff wondered if Olaf knew that he had never been given a nose. It was something they had always forgotten to do. "Its so cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." While Olaf was distracted, Anna shoved the rest of the carrot through his head. The snowman looked confused at first, but then he smiled as he noticed his bigger nose. "Oh, I love it even more! Hah... All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Olaf held up his tiny stick arms expectantly, and Kristoff bit his lip; wondering and hoping that the snowman would unlock her memories. Anna looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Olaf?... That's right, Olaf," she said with a smile. She didn't say anything else though, and continued to speak to Olaf. Kristoff tried to hide the sadness in his eyes as they learned that Elsa had created Olaf. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. She would never remember the boy she knew before. As Olaf began to lead the way to Elsa, Kristoff lagged behind. After getting over the initial surprise of a snowman who wanted it to be summer, he hurried to catch up.

Anna ignored Olaf's happy chatter a few feet in front of her. She was too busy thinking about the boy from her dreams again. She wasn't sure how, but she knew that Olaf and the boy from her dreams had something in common. They were connected, but she couldn't figure out how. Suddenly, she felt the cold water around her again; the ice beside it threatening to crush her. She closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears; no longer wanting to hear the sounds of the rushing water around her. Something was pulling her hands away though; pulling her apart.

"No!" she cried. Then she heard a voice. It was the voice of the person who had carried her home that day.

"Anna," the voice said. "Anna, what's wrong? Anna, look at me!" Her eyes snapped open, and Kristoff's worried face was the first thing she saw. He was holding one of her shaking hands, and she slowly removed the other from her other ear. She was laying in his lap; although she had no idea how she got there. "Are you ok?" he asked; brushing her bangs from her face. Embarrassed, Anna scrambled to her feet.

"Let's go," she said; walking past a worried-looking Olaf. Kristoff grabbed her by the shoulder though before she could get too far.

"We are not moving until you tell me why this is the second time you've fainted," he told her sternly. Anna sighed, and shifted some of her hair away from the side of her head to reveal a scar. Kristoff knew all too well where it came from.

"I hit my head in an accident a few years ago," she said; avoiding eye contact. "Sometimes it hurts when I see certain things, and sometimes if I see something or someone I have a flashback." Anna lowered her hand; looking close to tears. "I feel like I lost something important that day," she mumbled as a tear slid down her cheek. "I don't know what it is though." She closed her eyes, and Kristoff gently reached over and ran his thumb over the old scar.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He knew she would probably never remember him, but he still knew that she could get to know him again. They were both different people, but he knew they could become friends again. Olaf gently hugged Anna around the legs, and she looked down and smiled at him. Then she turned to Kristoff.

"Thank you," she said. Then she started walking again. They were still on a mission, but Kristoff felt better knowing that Anna took comfort from him. It was a good start.

**Yay! I love Olaf! He is adorable! Now, here is a lovely question for you guys. I was planning on pretty much ending this story at the movie, and I would like to know if you people would like a sequel. Please tell me so in the review section. Also, tell me if you want the sequel to be more about Elsa. Thanks for reading, and reviewing! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we are again! The next chapter! Yay!**

Chapter 15

Of course Anna would try to climb the side of a steep mountain face. She had always loved to do things that surprised people. "What are you doing?" Kristoff called up to her as she struggled.

"...I'm going to see my sister," she replied; pulling herself up another few inches. Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"You're going to kill yourself." Anna continued to attempt to climb anyway; completely unphased by his words. "I wouldn't put my foot there."

"You're distracting me."

"Or there. How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?"

"I'm just blocking you out 'cause I gotta concentrate here."

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you-"

"I'm not alone... I have friends, remember?" Now Anna rolled her eyes.

"You mean the love experts?"

"Yes, the love experts!" Anna stopped with her foot nearly over her head.

"...Please tell me I'm almost there." Kristoff snorted. She was only about six feet off the ground. "...Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" He shook his head.

"Hang on." He had just pulled the rope from his bag when Olaf poked his head from around a rock.

"Hey, Sven?" he said. "Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go." Anna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ha ha. Thank goodness. Catch!" Then she pushed herself away from the cliff, and Kristoff caught her. "Thanks!" she exclaimed; hopping back down onto her feet. "That was like a crazy trust exercise." Kristoff smiled; wondering how she could find it possible to trust him when she barely knew him. Then again, she was planning on marrying a man she had just met. He followed her through the short tunnel Olaf had found, and his mouth dropped open at the sight of the elegant ice palace before them. "Whoa." Anna breathed; voicing basically what he was thinking.

"Now that's ice," Kristoff murmured. "I might cry."

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Anna went ahead of him, and he quickly caught up after ordering Sven to wait for them at the bottom of the staircase. "...Flawless." he commented; running his hand over the railing of the frozen stairs.

"...Knock..." Olaf said as Anna let her hand hover in front of the door. "Just knock... Why isn't she knocking...? Do you think she knows how to knock?" Finally, Anna hit the door a few times. Then the doors quietly slid open.

"Ha. It opened. That's a first." The three of them began to move, but Anna stopped and held up her hand. "You should probably wait out here."

"What?"

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything."

"But it's a palace made of ice," Kristoff pleaded. "Ice is my life."

"Bye Sven," Olaf added as he started trailing behind Anna.

"You too Olaf," Anna said kindly.

"Me?"

"Just give us a minute."

"Okay." Anna disappeared inside, and Kristoff and Olaf sat down in front of the door. "One...two..." Olaf started counting. Kristoff started counting with him. "Three... four..." He stopped counting at thirty, and let Olaf keep going. As soon as he hit sixty, Olaf jumped up and scampered into the palace. Kristoff couldn't help but smile. Even though he wanted to stop the winter, he knew that he would miss the tiny snowman's antics. He waited about another minute. Then he went inside; quietly looking around for Olaf as he heard the two sisters talking upstairs.

"Olaf," he whispered loudly, and the snowman appeared on the stairs; holding his tiny stick finger to his lips. He gestured for Kristoff to follow him, and he peeked around the door he was led to to see a blizzard swirling around Anna and Elsa. He didn't move. He couldn't. He was too worried about what would happen. He could see that Elsa was afraid, but Anna couldn't. She didn't know that she should be afraid too. Suddenly, Elsa cried out, and magic shot from her hands and into Anna's chest.

He saw her again in his memories; shivering and dead to the world. It took him until Elsa had turned around and Anna had collapsed for him to move. "Anna," he called as he rushed to her side. "Are you ok?" She struggled to her feet with a bit of Kristoff's help. He could tell she was in pain, but he knew she wouldn't want Elsa to know.

"I'm ok... I'm fine."

"Who's this?" Elsa asked. Then, for a brief second, her eyes locked with Kristoff's. She knew him, but she also knew that Anna still didn't. She shook her head. "Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go."

"No, I know we can figure this out together-"

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Spikes of ice began to appear in the walls around them, and Kristoff put his arm protectively around Anna.

"Anna, I think we should go," he said; glancing around warily at the icy spikes.

"No. I'm not leaving without you Elsa." She fought weakly in his grasp.

"Yes, you are." Elsa swirled her arms around, and created a giant snowman. The snowman promptly threw them out, and they somehow ended up in a pile of snow on the bottom of a cliff. Kristoff blinked under the snow; wishing the world would stop spinning long enough for him to get up. Olaf started shaking his feet.

"I can't feel my legs!" Olaf cried. "I can't feel my legs!" Kristoff sat up.

"Those are my legs," he explained. The snowman's bottom half ran by.

"Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt." Kristoff rolled his eyes, and put the snowman back together. "Oh, that feels better." Sven suddenly appeared beside them, and while Olaf was distracted by him, Kristoff pulled Anna's struggling form from the snow.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed; impressed by how strong he was.

"You ok?" Kristoff asked.

"Thank you." Anna dodged his question, but when her eyes met his she could see the genuine concern there. She lowered her gaze quickly before she could start thinking about how familiar he looked again. "Um... How's your head?" She carefully touched the spot where he had banged his head on the cliff, and he winced visibly.

Then, not wishing to lose his dignity he added, "I mean, it's fine. I'm good. I've got a thick skull."

"I don't have a skull..." Olaf interrupted. "Or bones." Kristoff moved his attention back to Anna.

"...So..." He wasn't sure what to say, so he shrugged. "Now what?"

"Now what?" she echoed. "Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw me out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's you ice business-"

"Hey, hey, don't worry about my ice business..." Kristoff placed his hand on her shoulder, but quickly removed it in surprise. "Worry about your hair!"

"What? I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair."

"No, yours is turning white." Kristoff felt panic rising up inside of him. He knew what it meant, but he held onto the irrational hope that everything would be fine. Anna lifted one of her braids up to inspect as another section lost its red color. "It's because she struck you, isn't it?" Anna frowned; looking as if she didn't want to believe that.

"Does it look bad?" she asked.

"...No."

"You hesitated," Olaf stated as he held up his head to join the conversation.

"No I didn't," Kristoff protested; suddenly realizing what needed to be done. "Anna, you need help. Now, come on." He turned and started walking, and Anna rushed to catch up.

"Ok! Where are we going?" Olaf asked enthusiastically.

"To see my friends."

"The love experts?" Anna chimed in.

"Love experts?"

"Yes. And don't worry; they'll be able to fix this."

"How do you know?" Kristoff admired the sunset they were heading towards for a second; feeling calmer already that he knew Pabbie could heal Anna just as he had all those years before. Then he faced her, and walked backwards.

"Because I've seen them do it before."

**Sorry if this chapter was a little dull. It was basically straight from the movie. I tried to summarize, but it didn't quite work out. Please review! Sorry also if the next update takes a while. I am about to be busy again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow. Just wow. I just want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing. The positive feedback on this story has been incredible, and has inspired me to write more. I really did not expect this good of a response. Thank you so much! Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 16

When the group reached the place where Kristoff had basically grown up, the trolls took it upon themselves to convince Anna of the fact that she and Kristoff were perfect for each other; except for a few minor things. They wouldn't listen to Kristoff at all, and it basically took Anna passing out to convince them that they had actually come for a reason that had nothing to do with marriage. Fortunately though, Pabbie immediately arrived, and understood what was going on.

"There's strange magic here," the old troll said.

"Grand Pabbie," Kristoff murmured with relief. He would help them. He would listen.

"Bring her to me, Kristoff." Kristoff helped Anna over to Pabbie, and the troll placed his tiny, stone hand on her shoulder. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever." Anna began to shake more in Kristoff's arms. But he knew it was because of her denial, and not her fear.

"What...?" she whispered. "No."

"So remove it, Grand Pabbie," Kristoff said; hoping that Pabbie could actually do it. The old troll shook his head sadly.

"I can't. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"An act of true love?" Anna asked.

"A true love's kiss, perhaps?" one troll remarked. Then they all turned and kissed each other. Anna shivered again, and Kristoff quickly moved to catch her as more of her hair turned white.

"Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans," he told her. He knew they needed to hurry, and although it broke his heart, he knew that he had to bring her back to the man she loved.

"...Hans," she nodded. Kristoff turned to the reindeer standing nearby the hole they were in.

"Help us out, Sven." The reindeer offered them his antler, and Kristoff grabbed on and pulled himself and Anna out of the pit. He put her up on Sven's back. Then he climbed on. He took one last look at Pabbie, who was the only one who could see what was going through his mind. The troll nodded to him, but Kristoff wasn't sure what it meant. "Come on, Olaf!" he called. The snowman ran over, and climbed up behind Kristoff.

"I'm coming!" he said. "Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?" They rode away quickly, and Anna laughed weakly at Olaf's antics. Kristoff glanced down at her with worry, and pulled her against his shoulder so she wouldn't fall off. Eventually, Olaf scooted off, and slid on the snow beside them; leaving Anna and Kristoff alone on Sven's back.

Anna closed her eyes with her face against Kristoff's shoulder; enjoying the little bit if warmth she could get from him. She smiled to herself. The trolls had said that he didn't smell very good, but somehow the smell of the woods and reindeer felt familiar to her; comforting. That's when she knew who he was. She suddenly remembered asking her father who had brought her home. She remembered the name she had been given. "Kristoff," she mumbled as she opened her eyes. He met her eyes. "You've done this before, haven't you?" she whispered. Kristoff looked away; trying to keep his emotions in check. He didn't know how much she remembered, so he just nodded at her.

"I found you in the water," he said. "I took you home." Anna smiled at him.

"Sorry I never really got to say thank you." Anna closed her eyes again, and he sighed sadly as he pulled her closer. Then he realized what it meant. If Anna could remember him from the one event, what was stopping her from remembering everything else that they had been through over the years? She shivered again as if to distract him from his thoughts. "Kristoff?" she murmured again; keeping her eyes closed.

"Yes?" Her eyes fluttered open for a second, and then closed again as she spoke.

"Thank you," she whispered. He smiled.

"I'm sure I'm not the only person in the world who would've taken you home." Anna grasped the front of his shirt, and looked intently at him.

"But you did." She released him, and thought for a moment. "Why?" she asked after. "You didn't know me. You were just a stranger. Why did you take the time to stop for me?" Kristoff wanted to tell her why. He wanted to tell her that he was not a stranger, that he loved her more than anything, and even if he hadn't known her he still would've stopped to help.

He couldn't bring himself to do it though, so he just said, "I guess it's just the sort of person I am." Anna nodded and closed her eyes again. They rode in on silence until they reached the outskirts of Arendelle. Then Anna started to get colder, and she shuddered pitifully again. "Just hang in there," Kristoff pleaded; putting his hat on her head. He urged Sven forward. "Come on, buddy, faster!"

"I'll meet you guys at the castle!" Olaf called as he slid down a nearby hill.

"Stay out of sight Olaf!"

"I will!" Kristoff ignored the scream that followed about two seconds later, and sped toward the castle. The gates were open before they even reached them; as they had been on the first day he and Anna had really spent together. Sven slid to a stop, and Kristoff got off and carried Anna to the gate.

"...Are you g-gonna be ok?" she asked weakly. Kristoff couldn't help but smile down at her; despite his worries.

"Don't worry about me." Then three servants ran to meet them. They all fussed over Anna profusely until Kristoff set her down and let them start to lead her away. "Get her warm and find Prince Hans, immediately," he instructed the servants as they turned to go.

"We will. Thank you," one of them answered. As the gates began to close again, Anna took one last look at Kristoff. Then she turned away. "Make sure she's safe!" he added. Then the gates shut him out, and he felt incredibly alone. He didn't move at first, and wondered if she knew he would stand there like that. The distance between them suddenly seemed like a wide canyon that couldn't be crossed. "I guess that's the way it's supposed to be," Kristoff said to Sven. He walked away, and each step he took made the canyon between them wider.

**Not my best, but I think it was ok. Please review, and thank you so much!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is exciting. I'm almost done! Wow. Thanks for reviewing and reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 17

It seemed like every step Kristoff took made him feel heavier as he and Sven left Arendelle behind. He felt horrible. He had found Anna, only to lose her again. He hoped she was happy with Hans. She deserved that and so much more. Suddenly Sven jumped in front of him and started snorting and kicking up snow. "What is it, buddy?" Kristoff asked. Sven tried to push Kristoff backwards with his antlers. "Hey, watch it. What's wrong with you?" Sven snorted more urgently, and pointed back to Arendelle. The ice harvester understood what the reindeer wanted, but he knew he couldn't do it. "I don't understand you when you talk like that," he declared. Then he tried to move past Sven. The reindeer wouldn't have it though, and he lifted Kristoff in the air with his antlers. "Ah!" he protested loudly. "Stop it! Put me down!"

Sven dropped him, and he landed with a thump in the snow. "No, Sven! We're not going back!" he shouted. He couldn't go back. He had been fine without Anna until he saw her again. Why couldn't he be fine without her again? Sven shook his head, and gestured toward the castle in the distance. "She's with her true love." Sven made a face that said, "Of course she isn't you knucklehead." Kristoff was going to think about turning back when the wind picked up. He quickly got to his feet, and whirled around. A violent blizzard was swirling around the castle, and it was growing bigger by the second. "Anna," Kristoff breathed. He knew something had gone wrong. There wouldn't be so much snow in one place for no reason.

Without thinking, Kristoff dashed down the hill he had been standing on. Soon enough, Sven caught up, and he climbed up on the reindeer's back and kept moving. Anna needed him, and not even the terrible snow storm would stop him from getting to her.

"If only there was someone out there who loved you." His harsh words echoed continuously in her head.

Anna curled up into a tighter ball on the floor; attempting to conserve whatever body heat she had left. She wanted to cry. She had been such a fool. Elsa and Kristoff had both been right, and Elsa would most likely be killed because of her stupidity. Anna felt that if she cried though, her tears would simply freeze as they fell. She suddenly wondered if this was what Elsa felt like every day; except it didn't bother her. Suddenly, Anna heard the door handle jiggling.

"Help," she whispered weakly. Then the door opened, and Olaf pulled his carrot nose from the lock with a little cry of victory. His smile disappeared though when he noticed Anna.

"Anna. Oh no," he murmured. He glanced quickly around the room, and then rushed to the fireplace. Anna listened to all the racket he was making, and turned to him. She saw the fire the little snowman had made for her, and panicked. He would melt if he stayed near it too long.

"Olaf. Get away from there." Olaf stared in awe at the flames, and stretched his tiny twig arm out towards them.

"Whoa! So this is heat... I love it." Then his hand caught on fire, and he quickly shook it to put it out. "Ooh! But don't touch it!" He helped Anna moved to the fire, and got a curious look on his face. "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?" Anna shook her head.

"I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love."

"But we ran all the way here," Olaf said; his voice filled with confused innocence.

"Please Olaf, you can't stay here; you'll melt."

"I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." Olaf plopped down beside Anna, and thought for a moment. "Do you happen to have any ideas?"

"I don't even know what love is."

"That's ok, I do..." Olaf hopped up and pulled her cloak over her shoulder. "Love is... putting someone else's needs before yours, like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever." Anna sat up a little straighter. Even though what Olaf said didn't sound quite right, it did make some sense to her.

"...Kristoff loves me?" she asked naively.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" Olaf's face then began to melt.

"Olaf, you're melting."

"Some people are worth melting for," he said sweetly. Then he held his face in place. "Just maybe not right this second." Just then, the window behind them flew open, and Olaf hurried to close it. "Don't worry, I've got it!" He struggled with the window. "We're going to get through...Oh, wait. Hang on. I'm getting something." The snowman had spotted something moving in the distance, and broke off an icicle to get a better look. He gasped with excitement. "It's Kristoff and Sven! They're coming back this way."

"...They-they are?"

"Wow, he's really moving fast," Olaf commented. "I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you enough to leave you behind." Anna knew Olaf had the wrong idea. Kristoff would be returning because he did love her. But she knew he would never make it in time. She tried to get to her feet.

"Help me up, Olaf. Please."

"No, no, no, no, no. You need to stay by the fire and keep warm."

"I need to get to Kristoff."

"Why?...Oh, oh, oh, I know why." Olaf scurried back to the window energetically. "There's your act of true love, right there, riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king! Come on!" Suddenly ice creeped up the walls, and they began to crack under the pressure. "Look out!" Olaf cried, and he and Anna stumbled out into the hall just before the ceiling collapsed. They tried to get down the hall, but spikes of ice grew from the walls and blocked their path. "We're trapped!" Anna looked around desperately for an escape, and spotted a nearby window.

She busted through it, and stood on the ledge; trying not to fall as the icy storm raged around them. "Slide, Anna," Olaf called over the wind. Anna gazed down fearfully, but she knew she had no other choice. She did as she was told, and they rolled down the hill of snow. Anna suddenly remembered the day she fell and hoped that there wouldn't be thin ice awaiting them. They arrived unharmed though, and she got up quickly and kept moving. As she and Olaf reached the shore of the fjords she called out into the blizzard.

"Kristoff!" she called. No answer came, but she hadn't expected one immediately anyway so she started to walk. Suddenly the wind caught Olaf, and he blew away.

"Keep going, Anna!" he shouted encouragingly. She would keep going. She was determined to make it to Kristoff.

"Kristoff!" she called again. She would find him. She knew she would. Then everything would be all right.

**Please review! Sorry if you didn't like this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

She was moving blindly across the fjord, and her hope of finding Kristoff was quickly giving way to despair. Her hands had frosted over, and she swallowed hard. Time was running out. "Kristoff," she tried to cry, but her strength was leaving her fast.

He was lost in the blizzard before him. He didn't know how he would ever get to her. "Kristoff." He searched for the source of the faint cry.

"Anna...? Anna!" He took off running in the direction he thought her voice had come from. She hadn't answered him. That wasn't a good sign. Suddenly, the storm ceased, and the snow remained suspended in the air as if time itself had stopped.

Anna could barely move, but she looked up anyway. "Kristoff," she called at the sight of him; her voice barely rising above a whisper.

"Anna." They began moving toward each other; both of them stumbling, and Kristoff sprinting as fast as he could. He would make it. He would save her.

Anna heard the sound of a sword being drawn, and turned to look. It was Hans, and he held his weopen at the ready to strike Elsa as she lay weeping on the ground. "Elsa." She barely breathed her sister's name. Then she gazed longingly at Kristoff. She bit her lip, and used the last of her strength to run between Elsa and the sword. "No!" she cried. Then she was ice, and Hans was thrown back as his sword came into contact with her frozen hand.

Kristoff approached slowly with mixed feelings of shock and grief. Then Elsa saw her sister as a solid ice statue. "Anna!" the distraught queen cried as she touched her sister's face. "Oh, Anna...no...no, please no." Suddenly Olaf and Sven were at Kristoff's side.

"Anna?" the little snowman said sadly. Then Elsa threw her arms around her sister and wept bitterly. Kristoff swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe that he had been so close, and that some stupid prince with a sword had prevented him from saving her. His heart was tearing itself to shreds, and he couldn't contain his grief any longer. A tear slipped out as he tried to catch his shuddering breath. Then Olaf gasped, and Kristoff raised his head.

He wiped his face, and watched in awe as Anna melted. She released a breath as if she had been holding it the whole time. "What-? Anna?" Elsa stammered. Anna smiled at her older sister.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna murmured with a smile. Then they hugged each other tightly, and Kristoff had to smile. This was what Anna had always wanted; her sister to not be afraid to be around her.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?"

"I love you." Olaf gasped again, and hopped up and down.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart," he said enthusiastically. Elsa thought for a moment.

"Love...will...thaw..." Suddenly, her face lit up. "Love... of course."

"Elsa?" Anna inquired gently.

"Love," Elsa repeated. Then she raised her arms into the air, and the ground beneath them broke apart. A ship surfaced underneath them, and Elsa waved away the remainder of the snow. Summer had returned, and the people of Arendelle cheered in the distance.

"I knew you could do it."

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life..." Olaf remarked as he began to melt. "and quite possibly my last."

"Oh, Olaf," Elsa laughed warmly. "Hang on little guy." She quickly made a tiny snow cloud over Olaf's head, and he danced around with joy.

"Hey, my own personal flurry." Then Kristoff spotted the man he knew had to be Hans pulling himself up by the ship's railing. Kristoff was about to march over there, and give him a piece of his mind, but Anna held up her hand and shot him a look that told him that she could handle it.

"Anna?" the prince said with confusion. "But she froze your heart."

"The only frozen heart around here is yours," she replied. She turned to walk away, but then she turned back and punched Hans so hard in the face that he fell over the side of the ship. Elsa hugged Anna again, and Anna met Kristoff's eyes over her sister's shoulder. She smiled brightly at him, and the minute Elsa had released her, she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes with the side of her face against his chest.

He cautiously returned her embrace; still worried about her in the back of his head. He sighed and put his hand against her hair so he could hold her closer. She was safe, and that was all he needed to know. Elsa smiled at the two of them, and she nodded at Kristoff when he met her gaze. She knew he was the best choice for Anna. He would always protect her, and he would always love her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow. Two chapters in one day. Almost done!**

Chapter 19

The next day...

Anna pulled a blindfolded Kristoff along behind her through the morning crowd. "Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on!" she cried excitedly. She couldn't wait to show Kristoff the surprise she had for him. She was so excited, that she accidentally made him run straight into a pole.

"Pole," he mumbled against the metal pole.

"Oops. Sorry." She yanked him away from the obstacle, and led him over to his surprise. She jumped around. "Ok. Ok. Here we are." She removed the blindfold, and Kristoff stared at the sled as Sven came over and modelled in front of it. "I owe you a sled."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes. And it's the latest model." He shook his head.

"No. I can't accept this..."

"You have to. No returns. No exchanges. Queen's orders. She's named you the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer." Sven stuck out his chest to show off the medal hanging on it. Kristoff raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"What? That's not a thing."

"Sure it is," Anna insisted. "And it even has a cup holder...Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Kristoff swept her off her feet, and spun her around in the air. "I love it... I could kiss you!" Then he set her down, his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. "...I could. I mean I'd like to. I'd...may I? We me...I mean, may we? Wait, what?" Anna quickly kissed him on the cheek to cut off his rambling.

"We may," she said shyly. Then Kristoff smiled, and kissed her full on the lips; cradling her head with his hand. She kissed him back for a few seconds. Then it was as if a spark had gone off inside her. She gasped, and pulled away. Then she whirled around so he wouldn't see her frightened face. The images suddenly filled her head and fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Kristoff wasn't just at the frozen lake. He had always been there. When no one else was there, he had been. He had been her lifelong friend, and guilt filled her as she realized she had forgotten him.

"Anna?" Kristoff said with concern. "What's wrong?" She took a deep breath, and faced him again as more memories came flooding back. She smiled at him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all... It's just that..." Anna spotted the blindfold on the ground, and got an idea. "I have another surprise for you," she finished; covering his eyes again with the blindfold. She pulled him along behind her again; silently crying as she followed the familiar path they always took.

Kristoff could feel Anna's hand shaking in his, and he wondered if it was her nerves about the kiss or about whatever she was about to show him. Just then she stopped, and took hold of the back of Kristoff's hand. "Don't open your eyes until I say you can," Anna murmured. Her voice was thick with what sounded like tears.

"Anna, what-"

"Just don't," she responded firmly. She removed the blindfold again, and gently pressed his hand against their initials in the tree. His face screwed up in confusion, and he opened his eyes without permission. Then he gasped. Anna had brought him to their place. He faced her as she burst into tears, and violent sobs racked her body. She tried to move away from him so he wouldn't see her cry, but he caught her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"Shh..." he murmured; stroking her hair. "It's ok, Anna." He gently slid down to the ground with her, and rocked her back and forth.

"I forgot you!" Anna cried bitterly into his chest. Then she raised her head. "I remember... I remember everything... How could I just forget you like that?"

"Shh..." Kristoff pulled her close again. "It's all right. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do it on purpose." Anna sniffed; not convinced.

"How do you know?" she mumbled. "What if I did, and I just don't remember doing it." Kristoff smiled sadly at her.

"Because, Anna, I have known you nearly your entire life. I saw you nearly every day. Tell me, why would you make yourself forget the person you saw almost all the time?" She pondered his question in silence. Then she shook her head, and buried her face in his chest again.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Kristoff lifted her chin so she had to look at him, and he wiped away stray tears with his thumb as he spoke.

"I love you more than life itself," he whispered; finally saying what he had wanted to say for a long time. "I will always forgive you and love you, no matter what." Then he kissed her forehead, and they held on to each other until the afternoon sun fell upon them.

"We should get back," Anna finally whispered. "Elsa will be wondering if we're not back when she let's everyone ice skate on the castle grounds." Kristoff nodded, and helped Anna to her feet. Then he knelt down.

"Climb on my back," he instructed.

"Why?"

"We'll get back faster." Anna obeyed, and Kristoff headed back toward the castle. He was carrying her home again, but she would remember it this time, and it would be an event that he would want to remember and cherish; unlike the other times he wished to forget. Anna leaned her chin on top of his head.

"You're carrying me home again," she stated; realizing why he was doing so. He smiled.

"I'm creating a moment you can never forget."

**Ahhh! The emotions! I think I might cry because this story is basically over. Don't go away though! There will be an Epilogue, and an author's note you must read! Please review, and thank you so much!**


	21. Chapter 21

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS. IT HAS IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

Epilogue

She shot tiny snowflakes out of her hands in the yard with her aunt. Honestly, Kristoff knew he shouldn't have been surprised when his daughter started making small snow flurries in her room. She would cry out happily at every new thing she figured out she could do, and just as her aunt had once done, little Madeline was showing off her powers. Kristoff smiled as Anna came to stand beside him. "I wish every day could be like this," she said quietly; kissing him on the cheek. He smiled down at Elsa, who was looking more full of joy and light than he had seen her in a long time. Suddenly, Anna turned away from him. He turned to look, and saw one of the guards standing behind them.

"Is something wrong?" Kristoff asked. The guard just shook his head.

"There is a young man asking to see Queen Elsa," he replied.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked as she joined them on the balcony. Madeline raced over to her mother, and Anna scooped her up and put her finger to her lips so they could here who the visitor was.

"He said his name is..."

**Yes, I know. Not very much of an epilogue. Actually, it's really not an epilogue. It's more like the prologue to the sequel. The sequel will focus on Elsa, and parts of it may take place during the first story. I need your help though. Who is Elsa's visitor? Pick any fictional cartoon guy you would like to see Elsa paired up with. No making up people! Also, specify. Tell me what story or movie or whatever he comes from, and tell me a little bit about him if you find it necessary. Leave that in the review section, and the idea I like the best will win! Ok. Now, I just want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. The positive feedback on this has been phenomenal, and I can only hope it will be so again for the sequel. Thank you all so much!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yes, I know this took awhile, but I'm back! I really hope you all like this story. Although I do have a feeling I will lose a few fans from the first story because of this one. We'll see. And now, I would like to thank all the people who gave me their ideas. I would like to thank two people in particular though because they had different ideas from the rest. So, thank you **_**PrincessWilla101**_** and **_**KC**__**Pendragon. **_**You two had very original ideas that I liked a lot. Now I know you didn't win, but don't feel bad. You did a great job. Alright, now I would like to thank everyone else who gave me ideas. Thank you! Congratulations! You won! I would name people, but you all had the same idea. And the winning character is... Jack Frost! Yes, by popular demand, the winner is indeed Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians. He is basically the reason this has taken so long. Choosing him made me rethink my entire plot, but now I am ready! I hope you like this new story. You can find it by searching for my profile, BBCdisney, or you can type in the title of the story, which is "The Power of Fear." I should probably warn you though. This story will have some cute parts, but it is much more serious in my opinion than my first story. Thanks for everything! You guys rock!**


End file.
